Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain sourced images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if it has a 2/3 majority in favor, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness, but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. When an article has passed AoE an administrator will make it official. If an article nominated for AoE meets the Featured Sith prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. No article should be nominated for both AoE and FS at the same time, since FS is considered to supercede AoE. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Jesus Christ Support #Something that I knocked up today to go with an old photoshopping of mine.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 23:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #You call /this/ jesus bashing? My god, never watch G4. Tossers. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #I'm sure Jesus will eventually forgive you for this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #This is blasphemy! This is Darthipedia! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 12:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #:Please forgive me Jedi Master Jesus. Andftw18 23:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #Jesus Christ Woody.-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass '''Oppose' #I'm not really a supporter of bashing Jesus. Even though I like the photoshop art, it's way too much :P Jesus looks like Qui-Gon and Goodwood made me give an reason why I opposed this ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 02:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #Blasphemy burns my eyes. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 02:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #Per Jangy and Floyd. I don't really think it's funny. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #*Guys come on. Atleast we're not as bad as Uncyc. They make jokes about 9/11. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Comments/slanderous remarks' :Blasphemy is not a legitimate reason to oppose an article, lack of funny is. None of the opposers stated it's not funny so I'd like to request the opposers to review the article again. We decided long ago that religion is a legitimate target fo parodize. Aslo Meccie, Uncyc makes jokes about Goodwood's birthday? Thats hilarious XD Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to strike my vote, but sorry, I'm not voting in favor of this :/. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't you see the open door here? just say you don't find the article funny. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Timmy Turner Support #Go whiny, buck-tooth bitch! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #Reminds me of a boy version of Ahsoka ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #*What is with you and Ashoka? -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Way to random. Try and devolop some kind of storyline. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Comments/slanderous remarks Kreia's Boobs Support #They're seriously scary, but they make a good article. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) # 's ultimate favorite. This comment has been modified by Goodwood. All rights reserved. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) # Oppose #No link to Destroy your planet.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Added. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Too small, imo. --''Darth tom'' Message me 06:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Size matters not per the requirements. *DT, there isn't a size limit for AOEs. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Screw that. This is way to small. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Size matters not. per the requirements. #Funny but not funny enough. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Comments/slanderous remarks' Kill the Kitten Support #Don't kill the kitteh, but read the article! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Vote changed, see below Oppose #Not really very substantive, or funny. Plus, no link to Destroy your planet.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Per Woody :( ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 03:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Oops, forgot about that. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #You forgot to make it substantive and funny?-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Comments/slanderous remarks #This article burns my eyes ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 03:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 06:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #:p--Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ewok Support #Been working on this for a while now but never really got around to nominating it, until now. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 17:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Cute and cuddlewy. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 17:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Yub Yub. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments